This invention relates to an exercise/balance training board having the general shape of a skateboard platform equipped with resilient rocker-mounting ends. Use of the board includes alternate raising and lowering of one resilient rocker-mounting end against the elastic resistance of the supporting resilient rocker-mounting end.
Skateboards are known. Typically such skateboards have an elongated flat platform with upturned ends. The platform has a width sufficient to accommodate the feet of the user. Under each end of the flat portions of the platform, there are located skate trucks, which are typically side-by-side mounted roller skate wheels.
Use of the skateboards is well known. Simply, the user places his weight for support by the board at a foot and propels with the other foot. Once in motion, the experienced user can balance with both feet placed on the board. Literally countless maneuvers and exercises can occur with respect to the movingxe2x80x94or even a stationary skateboard.
I have invented a device known as Exercise Board having Central Mounting with Multi-Level Adjustable Spacer set forth in Stack U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,703 issued Sep. 22, 1998. In this device, a wobble board is provided with the capability of varying the height between a sphere section on which the board is balanced and the board itself. In this device, the sphere section is of rigid construction. In use, the user xe2x80x9cwobblesxe2x80x9d the board on the rigidly attached spherical section. By varying the height of the board from the spherical section, the degree of difficulty can be varied with exercise being accordingly varied.
An exercise board for accommodating the foot or feet of a balancing user during exercise movement has an elongated flat platform with opposite, typically upturned ends, similar to a skateboard. The board defines an upper facing side dimensioned to receive the foot or feet of the balancing user and a lower facing side. Resilient rocker-mounting ends are mounted to the lower facing side at either end of the elongated flat platform. Each resilient rocker-mounting end includes a rigid floor contacting rocker section and an elastic column. The floor contacting rocker section has a rounded floor-contacting surface. The elastic column is mounted to the elongated flat platform at the upper end, mounted to the floor contacting rocker at the lower end, and bendable both longitudinally and torsionally responsive to shifting weight of a balancing user on the upper facing side of the elongated platform. A balancing user can shift his weight to alternately load the resilient rocker-mounting ends. During the user""s shifting movement, the loaded resilient rocker-mounting ends co-act with and against the balancing user""s movement as their elastic columns bend and twist. Fun with challenging dynamic movement, balance training and exercise results.